


smitten (and i don't know why)

by doubleyou



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, a2 cannot drive, useless lesbian zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleyou/pseuds/doubleyou
Summary: on a late night drive home, zero questions her relationship with kainé
Relationships: 2B/A2 (NieR: Automata), Kainé (Nier)/Zero (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	smitten (and i don't know why)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am one of the only bitches who unironically ships zero and kainé. this isnt much but i wanted more content for them. if you're into the idea of this ship then follow me on twitter, @a2bmode

_ 22:43 _ flashed up on Zero’s phone. She cursed under her breath at the brightness of the screen. 

Quickly locking her phone again, she turned her head to glance out of the car window. It was pitch black outside, only illuminated by the odd streetlamp that passed a dull yellow light over her face from time to time. In the front seat, A2 had one hand on the wheel and the other scrolling through an endless playlist.

“You wanna keep your eyes on the road, dipshit?” Zero spoke, but not too loud. 2B was fast asleep in the passenger side, she often said she slept best in A2’s car. Zero couldn’t figure out how. 

“Maybe if you actually drove,” A2 finally settled on a song and glanced back at Zero, “you’d have a place to complain about my driving.” 

There are two constants in the world, the first is change, and the other is A2’s driving. A2 was infamous for randomly swerving, speeding and stalling along roads. This was such a well-known fact that when introducing the lanky, bleach-white haired woman, you’d say: _ “That’s A2, don’t get in her car.”  _ Zero didn’t want to be in A2’s deathtrap right now, but the movie that Zero and Kainé were seeing went on for longer than expected, and none of them wanted to pay for a cab. 

Zero sighed. “I’ve been in enough cars to know that you’re gonna end up fucking killing someone in this thing one day,” she said back. A2 only responded by throwing up her middle finger, Zero sank into the back seat, which she could admit were pretty comfy.

Her companion for the night, Kainé, was sitting directly on her left, (A2, messy as ever, had a pile of clothes and empty bottles occupying the furthest left seat). Her chin was pressed against her chest and her arms were folded.  _ Wait, how the fuck is she falling asleep during this? _ Zero thought to herself. A2 suddenly went into a corner with more speed than necessary, Kainé still didn’t stir. 

Zero’s relationship with Kainé was complicated, to say the least. Everyone around them assumed that they would butt heads, being both incredibly loud and outspoken. But they became quick friends, and quick on-again-off-again hookups. Dito would laugh and say that the tension surrounding them made the latter almost inevitable. That’s all they were, Zero told herself most days. 

Hitting a particularly nasty pothole, the car jolted and Zero jumped out of her skin, ripped from her thoughts. 

“Fuck! Are you blind or something?!” She shouted at A2, throwing up her arms. Her prosthetic clattered against the roof noisily. 

A2 whipped her head around, “Can you shut the hell up?” She whisper-yelled, “next time you’re asleep I’m gonna start screaming too. You’re lucky she’s still out of it when you’re waving around back there,” A2 gestured with her chin towards Kainé. 

Zero went to readjust her posture but found a weight on her shoulder, Kainé’s head was resting on it. She must’ve been moved when the car shook. Zero froze. Her thoughts both grinding to a halt and filling her mind simultaneously. 

_ Get a damn grip! _ She told herself. They’d been physically close before,  _ obviously _ . But small things, like when Kainé would touch the small of Zero’s back when moving past her, or their knees touching when sitting close together, were all softer, somehow.

It made her head burn. Zero was catching feelings, she was smart enough to know that, not smart enough to figure out how to make it stop. She sighed deeply and tried to keep her mind off her internal crisis. 

A2 seemed to have trouble keeping her other hand busy. She cycled between tapping out the current song’s beat on the dashboard, scrolling on her phone, and resting her hand on 2B’s thigh. Zero suddenly had a question. 

“Hey, A2?” She said softly. A2 hummed in acknowledgement. “How did you and 2B end up together?” She saw A2 tighten her grip on her girlfriend’s thigh. 

“Why do you care?” A2 responded harshly. 

Zero rolled her eye, she knew this was going to happen. “Well, one because your taste in music is shit. And two,” She tapped her phone on for a second, “we’re still in the middle of nowhere with no service. I’m trying to start some friendly conversation.”

They were still around half an hour away from their city. Though at the speed they were going, that could easily go down to twenty minutes. Zero  _ could _ drive, she got her license two years ago. But she never got around to buying a car of her own. Times like this she wishes she had one. Her own, non-dented car, with her own music playing, a pretty girl in the passenger seat… Zero clenched her fist, frustrated.

“If you  _ must _ know,” A2 started, “most of my friends moved away after getting places in college or big fancy jobs. We tried to stay in touch, but y’know what ends up happening,” she moved her hand to turn down the music slightly, “I met B at a time I felt shit about myself. Since then I’ve never felt happier,” 

A part of Zero wanted to tell A2 to keep her eyes on the road, but with the way she was looking at 2B, Zero held her tongue.

“Then she told me she was in love with me. And I’m like, ‘in love with  _ me _ ? I put my shoes on the wrong feet this morning!’, but it was lucky, because I was in love with her too,” she tapped the beat of the quiet song on 2B’s thigh. A2 spoke about 2B in a way that was featherlight and warm and gave Zero a fluttering hope in her stomach. 

Kainé adjusted her head in her sleep, Zero nervously played with the edge of her eyepatch. “So you just waited until she said something before you confessed?” Zero looked down at Kainé, her white hair looked almost blue in the artificial light, it looked soft. 

A2 chuckled, “Just because that’s what I did, doesn’t mean that you should spend your life waiting around like a dumbass lovesick puppy.”

Zero’s heart skipped a beat, she spluttered, “What the fuck are you getting at?!”  _ Am I that damn obvious? _ She added to herself. A2 had one hand on the wheel and the other up in mock surrender, laughing as she did. 

There was no point in arguing with A2. If she could see how Zero felt about Kainé, it was possible that Kainé saw it too. Though, Zero found Kainé hard to read.  _ She smiles at me the same way she smiles at everyone else, right?  _ Zero didn’t want to ruin the relationship they already had, she hadn’t felt this comfortable around anyone else in a long time, and to lose that would mean losing something important in her life. 

“You’re not half bad, Z,” A2 said. 

“Don’t assume you can call me that, asshole,” Zero spat back. 

They both fell silent, and against all odds, Zero began to feel sleepy (she made a mental note to investigate whether or not A2 drugs her passengers). She relaxed her shoulders and sank further into the seat.

Zero tilted to rest her cheek on Kainé’s head, taking the risk.


End file.
